


Sanguinosa Vendetta

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: Nada mejor que una cena para compensar un mal trago.El contenido está fuerte pero no de forma sexual. Oneshot. Creek.





	Sanguinosa Vendetta

El mundo se veía más colorido a través del cristal cortado de su copa.El vino espumoso ponía una película verdeamarilla a la cara de Craig, quien reía ante sus ocurrencias mientras llenaba su propia copa, sin perder la sonrisa suave. Tweek dejó su copa de vuelta en la mesa, sobre el hermoso y elegante mantel negro que complementaba el decorado. Elegante porcelana blanca colmada de deliciosos aperitivos, en medio el plato fuerte que su novio-casi-esposo como le gustaba autodenominarse, había mantenido en secreto, los dos postres escurriendo sus mieles. Buscó tímidamente la mano de Craig, cuidando no chocar con la botella en medio de ambos. El pelinegro terminó de acortar la distancia, tomándole la mano y besándole.

 

-Sé que hemos tenido problemas- su voz era tan profunda como sus deseos, varonil y calmada pero sincera-por eso pensé que una cena podía arreglar las cosas- volvió a besar los blancos dedos del rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

 

-No necesitas ponerte celoso, amor. Sabes que mi corazón está firmado con tu nombre-acarició su mejilla y apartó la mano, frotándolas entre sí viendo con ilusión la cacerola blanca sobre la base de metal-Muero por saber qué preparaste- Craig sonrió con orgullo, quitando la tapa, dejando que el vapor llevara a la nariz de Tweek las notas picantes de la pimienta y el ajo, otras frescas como albahaca y por supuesto el aroma de la carne. El pelinegro se levantó, se arremangó la camisa blanca y tomó los utensilios para cortar un trozo y ponerlo en el plato de Tweek, dejando que el cucharón vertiera una generosa porción de jugo. Se relamió los labios, mirando curioso sin embargo cómo Craig optaba por uno de los dos platos más pequeños, los del postre. Parecían peras al horno pero más pequeñas y con una consistencia menos pastosa. El amíbar que rebosaban les restaba uniformidad.

-En la mañana fui al dentista a que me ajustara los frenillos y no creo poder comer algo tan duro - se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros- un hombre de treinta años con frenillos ¿Qué tan ridículo es eso?- negó con la cabeza, dando otro sorbo a su vino.

 

-Yo creo que te ves adorable- concedió el rubio, pasando el cuchillo de plata sobre el trozo de carne, tomándola con el tenedor y poniéndola entre sus labios. Craig observaba con impaciencia el veredicto. Un pequeño gemido y la velocidad con que cortó otro trozo fue suficiente para saberlo. Sonrió con suficiencia, viendo aquél líquido rojizo, tan parecido a la sangre, manchar sus labios.

 

Habían sido unos meses difíciles para ambos desde que a Tweek le ascendieron en el trabajo y comenzó a pasar menos tiempo en casa. No era que Craig estuviera mucho tiempo tampoco, pero esas escasas horas en las que coincidían se habían visto incluso más reducidas. La estabilidad que tanto les había costado lograr en esos largos años de relación comenzaba a pender de un hilo. Hilo que se adelgazó cuando apareció esa sonriente chica castaña. Al principio no le tomó importancia, sólo era una compañera de trabajo con la que había formado una buena relación y nada más. Una chica con un cabello muy largo y cuidado.Una mujer con un cuerpo muy lindo. Cuando dejó de ser "ella" y pasó a ser " Lola" las alarmas en la cabeza de Craig se encendieron de golpe. Cuando lo descubrió abandonando su cama a plena madrugada para contestarle las llamadas, saliendo al balcón para no ser escuchado todo se fue al carajo. Comenzaron las peleas, los constantes azotones de puerta y los " estoy contando hasta cien para no partirte la cara" que los dejaba a ambos al borde de tomar sus cosas y largarse. Tweek, dolido por su desconfianza. Craig, ofendido por no aceptar el engaño. La culminación de aquél vodevil fue la noche anterior, cuando Craig decidió poner unos puntos en claro, y pidiendo salir unas horas antes fue a recogerlo al trabajo, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con la famosa Lola, viéndola tomada del brazo del rubio. Su novio le sonrió, soltándose del agarre y acercándose a él. Craig se sintió más relajado al ser besado frente a ella.

 

Pero Lola...

 

Se acercó a la pareja y comenzó a insultar a Tweek, recriminándole no haberle dicho que era un " rarito" Craig le pidió que se calmara y ella lo abofeteó, corriendo enfurecida hasta perderse. Volvieron a casa juntos. Tuvieron glorioso sexo de reconciliación hasta acabar rendidos. Craig durmió un poco más, recuperando el sueño de todas las noches en vela que pasó. Se quedó en casa, aprovechando que había pedido el día en el trabajo por su cita con el dentista, y una vez que se recuperó de la anestesia, pasó la tarde preparando una sorpresa para Tweek.Sus gestos infantiles hacían más sincera su satisfacción ante el sabor de la carne. Craig sonrió una vez más, dándole otro trago a su copa y partiendo con la cucharilla la masa rosada-blanquecina del postre, sin perder de vista la sonrisa de Tweek.

Sí, había perdido la cabeza, pero es que amaba tanto al rubio que la sola idea de perderlo, de no ser suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado, le aterraba hasta la locura. Podía comprender a cualquiera que se enamorara de él. Era hermoso, delgado y alargado como una pintura de Modigliani, con un rostro igual de melancólico y sombrío.Dulce, angelical, afable.Un poco nervioso, sí, pero con un alma tan pura y valerosa que era imposible no doblarse ante él. Agradecía estar a su lado y aunque no lo quiso externar, cuando Tweek le comunicó que Lola había pedido su periodo vacacional, miles de fuegos artificiales estallaron en su interior.

 

Aunque de alguna manera, Craig ya lo sabía.

 

-Estuvo deliciosa, cariño, eres el mejor cocinero del mundo- se limpió las comisuras de los labios y después se inclinó para besarlo fugazmente- quizá más al rato te compense en la cama- le guiñó un ojo, juguetón, tomando el otro platito , recogiendo una cucharada del almíbar.

 

-Es una coincidencia increíble que hayas decidido traer un postre tan elegante a casa, bebé- dijo Craig mientras paladeaba, tratando de reconocer el sabor. ¿Umami, dulce?...Extraño. Podía distinguir el vino rojo y por supuesto el azúcar pero había algo más-¿ Qué es?- la risilla traviesa de Tweek lo intrigó más, su mirada insinuante le hizo sonreír con duda, tomando otro bocado, tratando de identificar esa contextura entre gelatinosa y plástica. No eran peras, no eran manzanas. Tweek clavó sus ojos en él con una sonrisa más torcida que las anteriores.

 

-Es el sabor de la venganza, amor- 

Craig tragó saliva después de unos segundos de verlo mantener esa postura burlona y oscura. Fijó sus ojos en la masa blanquecina y removió con la cuchara, tratando de encontrar quizá alguna especie de veneno. La risa de Tweek le sobresaltó.

 

-Jamás te haría daño,Craig, eso lo sabes perfectamente- mordió , mirándole- muy por el contrario. Yo mataría por protegerte-

 

-Tweek...¿Qué?- dejó caer la cuchara sobre el plato con un sonido agudo-¿Qué me diste?-

 

-Mi amado gorrioncito, no seas tan asustadizo-negó con la cabeza, lamiéndose los labios- Yo sabía que hoy debías ir al dentista, creo que olvidaste que fui yo mismo quien te la programó. Sé que la anestesia siempre te deja asueñado. Profundamente asueñado. Apenas comprendo cómo lograste llegar a casa.Pero entraste y ni siquiera me viste en la cocina, ni siquiera viste el charco de sangre que pisaste cuando llegaste al dormitorio. Sólo te dejaste caer. Te quité los zapatos, amor, te arropé y te dejé dormir-

 

-¿Qué hiciste?-

 

-¿Quién se creyó esa zorra para ponerte sus putas manos encima?- dejó salir con odio, apretando los dientes y arrugando la nariz- pudimos haber sido buenos amigo, Craig.Te juro que sí. Pero no después de que se atreviera a abofetearte- Craig sentía cómo toda la habitación daba vueltas, su estómago incluído. Las piernas le pesaban demasiado para moverse.

 

-¿Qué hiciste?-repitió con un hilo de voz.

 

-¿Recuerdas un libro de cuentos gitanos que solíamos leer cuando éramos niños? Había uno en especial que te aterraba. Era de una gitana que descubre a una mujer rica queriendo acusar a su marido de violación porque la desairó¿Recuerdas? El hombre va a prisión un tiempo y...bueno. Al final logra salir y su esposa lo recibe en su casa con un increíble banquete, pero lo más delicioso según el cuento, fue el postre. Su esposa le había servido los pechos de la mujer rica en azúcar y canela como obsequio por haberlo soportado tan bien-

 

-Tú...-

 

-Sí- sentenció, masticando con rabia y tragando- Estoy seguro que no quieres saber los detalles, pero te aseguro que no fue sencillo. Convencerla de venir, asfixiarla sin hacer ruido . Quemar todo el maldito cuerpo después de cortarle los pechos parecía ser lo más difícil, pero ¿ Alguna vez has limpiado la grasa de un pecho? Lo hacen parecer tan fácil en los libros- resopló- después limpiar todo el desastre rogando que no te despertaras antes de que pudiera salir y volver como si realmente hubiera ido al trabajo para que no sospecharas. Fue mucho trabajo, dame algo de crédito-

 

Diez segundos y Tweek sólo seguía ahí, pestañeando, a la espera de una reacción del otro, que respiraba con menor pesadez a medida que sus ojos se movían como si estuvera analizando los hechos. Observó con mayor detenimiento el amasijo en su cuchara antes de darle otro bocado.

 

-Debo reconocer que sabe delicioso- 

 

Tweek le sonrió, buscando su mano sobre la mesa.


End file.
